The Swap
by ncisduckie
Summary: In the midst of the R Break-up and Cordelia's wish to where Buffy doesn't exist, Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer, and Serena Tskuino, Champion of Justice Sailor Moon, end up switching places. Each individual must save the other's relationship with their significant other. *set Buffy Season 3, Sailor Moon Season 2* Spike/Buffy and Serena/Darien Ships! One-shot!


**The Swap**

**A/N: For this to make more sense—Sailor Moon according to the heinous dub during the much anticipated R Break-Up—Buffy in the Episode "The Wish." I think that's all I need to tell you and I hope people like it!  
**

**As for those you despise crossovers—Blame Mr. Incirimatt for pushing me to do this. Thanks a lot, Cowboy! :D**

**. . .**

Cordelia stands in front of Anya, fuming about how terrible her luck has become. "I-I wish Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale. Screw it! I wish she was never _born._"

Anya smiles wickedly, and her smooth face turns to the veiny one of a demon. "Wish granted."

"W-What?" Cordelia squeals, not expecting anything. She backs away from the demon as she's become accustomed to do.

. . .

Serena Tskuino roams the streets of the Juuban shopping area, a frown set in her pale face. Her blond buns atop her head bounce with every step. She can't help but think about Darien, the one true love of her life. They had only started to go out when—poof—he no longer loved her. A tear silently falls from her blue eyes and she hastily wipes it away. "Damn you, Darien. Why do you do this to me?"

She continues down the street, unaware of a glimmer glowing in the sky. It grows, until its brightness reaches blindness. Serena stops, covering her eyes. "What the hell? Could it be the new enemies?" Her heart plummets. At this point, even the scouts were mad at her for her foolishness. There would be no one to save her. Nervously, Serena clutches the brooch at her chest. "Moon Crystal Power!" But it is too late. The light takes her from the country she's grown ever so fond of.

. . .

"I don't know about that, Xander. I don't think Cordy hates you _that_ much," Buffy Summers sympathizes with her brunette friend. She gives a wicked smile to her best friend next to her, the red-headed Willow Rosenburg. "Not as much as she hates you, Will."

Willow's green eyes widen with surprise. "Y-You don't mean that!"

"You never know," Buffy shrugs. Noticing _something_ off in the atmosphere around her, Buffy whips her head around. Too early in the day for a vampire. Maybe a demon? On school grounds? The blonde rolls her eyes and turns back to her friends—but they aren't there. Hell, she isn't even in Sunnydale anymore.

Her hazel eyes scan Japanese characters around her and her heart sinks. She's in Japan.

. . .

Landing with a groan, Serena looks around her body. Her sailor uniform is replaced with a deep navy miniskirt and white blouse. "What the hell?" she mutters, before her hand flies to her mouth. That isn't Japanese spilling from her lips, it's English.

"What the hell?" she reiterates. She stands up on her feet and studies her surroundings. A mainly concrete building encases the grove she stands in. Multiple signs proclaiming day dates were the most fun in Sunnydale catch her eye and she finds herself wandering into the building.

Inside, the white linoleum is highly scuffed and instantly another blonde, Harmony—a friend of Cordelia's, comes rushing toward her. "Oh my gosh! Serena! It's getting too late to be out in the grove! You're supposed to be in the gym for cheerleading!" The blonde links arms with Serena and pulls her in a different direction.

_Why is it too late? It seemed like the perfect time!_ Serena thinks to herself. But when the girl mentions cheerleading, her heart drops. There is a reason she isn't on the cheer team in Japan. The batons used always end up whacking someone in the face.

Whacking in the face—Serena tries to ignore the pang of sadness that falls over her. It reminds her of her Darien. Something she does not want to be thinking about so soon after he broke up with her. Actually it was two weeks, but it feels like two years. Her heart was broken in two, after all. Hearts take many more years to mend.

As the girl pulls her into what seems to be the gym, Serena lets out a silent sigh of relief. American cheerleading is much different from the complicated sport in Japan. No batons in sight.

"I just might like it here," Serena whispers to herself. Maybe here she can get over the love of her life no longer loving her.

Harmony looks over her shoulder at Serena. "What?"

Serena smiles. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

. . .

Buffy lands with a thump on the concrete where Serena was taken from. "Will? Was that some new—" She stops. "Oh, God." But it didn't come out in English. Instead, to the public around her heard: "Oh, Kami-sama." She is no longer speaking English, but Japanese.

Pushing herself up, she steps into one of the nearest public buildings. Sliding doors open and she finds herself in an arcade. The Crown Arcade, to be precise.

A blonde man behind the counter looks up and sighs when he sees Buffy. "Damn, I thought it was poor Serena. Curse Darien, she probably won't be back here for he tainted it."

Puzzlement fell over the vampire slayer and she approached the counter with her eyes wide.

"Who's this Serena?" she asks, her voice soft. She doesn't trust the Japanese the falls out of her mouth—her French back home practically is as crude as it can come.

The man looks at her, bewildered. "Just a friend of mine. Her boyfriend broke up with her—destroyed her heart and happy-go-lucky emotion with it. Kusotare." The last word meaning bastard is hushed, as if the man can't believe it himself.

"I'm Andrew by the way, I don't believe you've been here before," he says with a smile. Buffy instantly returns the smile._ Nobody is this nice in Sunnydale_, she thinks to herself sadly.

"I-I'm new here," She fibs, knowing very well the man wouldn't believe how she just plopped into Japan, previously being in California as a vampire slayer.

He continues to smile and the sliding doors open behind them. "Already finding a replacement for Rita, I see," a joking voice says as he approaches.

Andrew's face hardens and Buffy turns. "Darien," he greets coldly. Buffy put it together in that shared moment that this Darien is the man who broke Serena's heart. But there was a tense aura in the room that tells her the reason was not entirely natural. And Buffy is going to get to the bottom of it.

. . .

As the practice of shouting and high kicking, something Serena excels in, ends, Serena finds herself wandering mindlessly into the now dark Sunnydale. The streets are noticeably deserted and Serena finds herself thinking of Japan. She wonders if anyone misses her—or if they are happy she's nowhere to be found.

She actually finds herself missing the simpler of days, upon where she was a dire part of the Sailor team. Where she could pine at Tuxedo Mask and get chastised by Luna for it. Hell, she missed being called 'Meatball Head' by who used to be her worst enemy, her boyfriend, and now her ex. He is a complex creature, dumping her out of the blue, but she's determined to get over it in this new place.

Speaking of 'meatball head,' she wondered why nobody here questioned her odd hair style. Her hand snakes up and feels her head. No buns, just simple pigtails. There goes her personal style. American-ized Serena, in her mind, seems more like the girl Darien would want she hopes with now cheerful heart.

Allowing her feet to travel at their own accord, Serena soon finds herself in an alley outside a club self-proclaimed as 'The Bronze.' Her blue eyes look into the open door and the sight frightens her. Human bodies are splayed across pool tables. Patrons of the bar have faces much too bumpy to be human and fangs flash from their laughing mouths. Vampires. Something Serena isn't quite educated in. There are no vampires in Japan. "Oi, you don't want to be in there, pet. You should know that," A voice heavily laced with a British Cockney accent taunts from behind.

Serena whips around and her blue eyes meet a pair of cobalt ones set in a strong chiseled face upon which bleach blond hair is adorned. "W-Who are you?"

"The name's Spike, but I don't expect you to know that." He gives her a hard glare. "You're not from here—but then again neither am I. He starts to circle the natural blonde with great intensity. "I suppose you don't know what happened to Buffy Summers, do ya?"

Her face crumples into one of confusion, "Buffy?"

He smiles with a fond memory, "Yeah, Buffy. A cute blonde pain in my ass. One minute I feel her in the city—the next _poof_. And the calamity of the vampires reigning begins."

Serena arches her eyebrow. "So this town wasn't like this before?"

"Nah, I was the only big bad around these parts. The slayer killed the rest—but seeing nobody remembers her, they're all back. With a vengeance." His eyes sparkle as he tells the story.

Smirking, Serena gives him a once over with her eyes. "You love her," she states matter-of-factly.

Bewildered, Spike sighs. "I do suppose I fancy the Slayer." He grimaces. "But if you were a man. And a vampire. You'd love her too. But no, she's got the poofter Angel as a sweet."

"So make her fall for you." Serena is happy to be able to use her underused matchmaking skills. And anything to get _him_ off her mind is a good thing. She's unphased about him being a vampire—in all reality she figures if there are bad vampires, there has to be good ones. Not that she knows Spike's a bad apple.

Spike smiles, growing a liking on the girl. "Easier said than done, pet."

"I'll help you."

. . .

Hours and hours pass in the Juuban area as Buffy watches Darien sit in silence in the corner of the arced. Andrew has left for home at this point, and bid Buffy her goodbyes. Being arrogant of the fact herself, she failed to mention she wouldn't be in town for too long. As soon as she found a way to put this Serena and Darien back together, Buffy plans on finding a way home one way or another. The time progresses closer to closing rather quickly and by the time Buffy figures out exactly what to say, the arcade closes in a matter of twenty minutes.

Buffy pushes her body from off the stool she sits at and approaches the dark haired man. "Darien?" Her voice is soft, questioning. The last thing she wants to do is scare him away.

He doesn't even look up before responding with a gruff "Go away."

But Buffy doesn't simply leave from a challenge. "Darien, I'm not going to leave."

He looks up, annoyed. His midnight blue eyes sparkle with tears he forgets to wipe away. "What the hell do you want? If Andrew sent you here, I don't want to hear it." Pure hatred emits from his glare and Buffy smiles.

"I wanted to ask you about Serena."

He laughs sadistically and looks down at his hands. "Serena. Where do I begin? Klutz. Ditzy. Loud." A single tear falls onto his right hand. "She has the stupidest hairstyle ever. Two meatballs on the top of her head."

A pain shoots through Buffy's heart. He still cares—but something is keeping him from keeping her in his arms. When Buffy lived in Los Angeles, she was notorious for solving the problems of love with others. Too bad she couldn't save any of her own relationships. Or admit feelings for the one she shall not think of.

"You love her."

"I broke up with her, you baka." If Buffy is one thing, it is not an idiot.

She purses her lips. "I heard that. But I know you still love her."

Darien looks up, his tears spilling across his cheeks. "But I _can't_ love her. She _can't_ die because of me!"

Her ears perk up and she looks his crying figure over. "Why would she die? You do keep her safe, right?"

He tenses and looks at Buffy with a questioning gaze. "How do you know that? Nobody in this country knows that!"

"I know a lot of things. I'm not from here, you know." Buffy can tell this man isn't as he seems. He has a secret past he keeps hidden and she plans to get to the bottom of it. She slips into the booth across from him and leans back. "I'm from California. I'm human—but special. Like you. I've also died." She studies him, looking deep into his eyes. "You have too. Twice, I believe."

Darien continues to look at the woman in front of him with great intrigue. Nobody except the scouts and him knew of his past. This woman—is charismatic and almost all knowing. "Serena would have liked you," he whispers with a small smile on his face.

"Would have?" Buffy asks. She cannot comprehend how she could be a has-been so soon. Things according to her small talk with Andrew, the couple broke up two weeks ago.

He nods. "I haven't been able to feel her for the past few hours. It's as if she's dropped off the planet."

. . .

"So you're telling me you're from Japan?" Spike asks, not entirely convinced with Serena's attempts on telling him where she came from. To him, it's all a bit of bologna made up so she get close to his slayer. A middle school girl who turns into a defender of Justice?

Serena lets out a meek nod, not sure anymore if this vampire was a good guy. _Something _is off about him—like when Nephrite would go out in public. Hot—but eerily distant.

He nods, clearly thinking of something. "'t's a bit dodgy if you ask me," he says bitterly. His blue eyes stare into Serena's and he rolls his eyes. "But I'll believe ya if you say you'll get me the Slayer."

She lets out a sigh of relief and bows her head. "Thank you!" Not being able to shake the tradition of bowing in Japan, she looks quite odd in the eyes of Spike. She raises her head shyly and folds her hands in her lap. "So what does this Buffy like?"

"Tall dark and broody," Spike mutters angrily. No matter what he does, he can't figure out what's so damn interesting with Angel. True, he has a soul—but he loses it with the dirty deed. And when he's soulless, he's worse than Mr. Big Bad Spike himself. He watches as Serena arches her naturally blond eyebrow and he smirks with bemusement. "I'm talking about her boyfriend. The poofter with a soul."

Serena chokes in amusement. She's forgotten the fact vampires don't have souls. "Are you jealous he has a soul?"

"Not bleeding likely," he scoffs. "That soul was a punishment. There's no way I want to be confined by a soul that could be easily removed."

They sit in silence as the gears in Serena's head churn. Spike attempts to keep a neutral face, as if achieving the heart of his beloved is the last thing on his to-do list. He fails. As Serena thinks of a plan—her mind wanders to Darien back at home. She cringes before continuing her need to set this Spike with his Buffy.

"Have you tried being nice to her?"

He smiles in remembrance. "I helped her save the world a few months ago. That was fun, in my opinion."

She nods. "What was the last compliment you paid her?"

Spike's smirk fades and his face grows grim. Moments pass. And pass. "You've got me there, luv." He hasn't exactly been the nicest person. Buffy hardly tolerates him—and now, even less. The whole kidnapping Red was a drunk mistake. Biggest mistake of his whole undead existence. He cringes when he remembers the fact Buffy and the poofter are trying to make it as friends.

"And what's with this whole 'luv' thing?" Serena demands, not amused by the simple British pet name. Every time she even _thinks_ of love and to how it's supposed to last forever, she pales and her heart jumps from a skyscraper. Stupid Darien and his stupid evasiveness to answer _why_ he doesn't love her. And why he loves the brat under the name of Rini. Well, the latter was assumption, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Spike laughs. "It's a British thing. Nothing more." He remembers when he called Buffy 'luv,' she despised it. "Ya know, the Slayer would have liked you." And he means the last comment with all his being. Buffy likes spunk and a strong-willed persona in a person. And Serena has just that, no matter if she claims to be a superhero.

Serena gives the vampire a warm smile. "I'm glad I'm liked _somewhere_," she deadpans. Her mind flickers to her so-called friends back in Japan and her cerulean eyes fill with tears. "Stupid girls," she murmurs under her breath.

The bleached blonde tilts his head quizzically. "What's the matter, pet?" Serena brusquely shakes her head, not wanting to talk about the woes of her own heart. But Spike persists. "You've helped me, now it's time for me to help you."

She hastily wipes her tears. "W-What?"

He nods and gives the girl a genuine smile—the first genuine smile he gave in a long time. "We're friends, now. And I want to help. Doctor William the Bloody is here to help."

Serena laughs. "William the Bloody? Sounds like a gang-given name." She starts to really relax, and starts to really trust Spike, the love-struck vampire. She sits back, lamenting on the reality she left. "It all started with a little demon-child who fell from the damned sky."

. . .

"There's no way in hell what you're telling me is true. This is Japan, home of youmas with no apparent origin, not of vampires with bloodlust!" Darien exclaims, a little too loudly. A few patrons of the arcade turn to him curiously, but he just lowers his head in shame. "Sorry."

Buffy laughs. "And it shouldn't be possible for either of us to have died and _lived_ to see today. But it happens." She takes a look at Darien, her lips playing at a smile. "And I know you've got your own little fancy secret. Like my vampire story. Something with a backbone—with your Serena." Her hazel eyes meet his guilty blue ones and her smile broadens. "Spill."

Darien shakes his head, stubborn. There was no way himself in a tuxedo could beat saving the world. That is Serena's job. "I'm just normal."

"That's a load of crap," she rebuts. He still doesn't let up. "Fine, I won't help you find Serena." She pulls herself out of the booth and heads toward the glass sliding doors. She almost makes it to the street, when Darien catches her arm.

He breathes heavily, his eyes shining with the terror that he might lose Serena forever. "I protect Serena. She's a defender of justice along with her friends. But none of them have been getting along." He looks away nervously when he finished talking.

The blonde nods with contentment. "See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" She starts to tug the dark-haired man in the direction to where her eyes see a park. Perfect for talking. But she doesn't know the history of the Juuban Area Park. And someone has a plan of letting her know the park's M.O.

"I guess not," Darien mumbles weakly. He just explained his whole sad pathetic existence in a matter of three sentences. They walk a few more meters before he stops dead cold. His body frigid, his blood running cold. "Not now," he whispers to himself. Sailor Moon isn't even here. How the hell were the scouts supposed to defeat the thing without Moon's Halation?

Buffy turns around, not happy they stopped. "What's wrong? I told you we're going to find a way to get Serena back." Her words are dripping with worry, an emotion she doesn't typically let shine through.

The dark-haired man takes a deep breath and looks at Buffy. "There's a youma here." His words come out in staccato—he's terrified of what's to come without Serena. He gives her a dead serious glance. "I think it's best if you run."

. . .

"You think your boyfriend loves this little girl more than you?" Spike asks, incredulous. He bursts out in a cackle as Serena nods meekly. "Not bleeding likely, luv."

Serena sniffs hopefully. "You really think so?" Her eyes flash to the memory of Darien's and her own first kiss together. She grins in the reminiscing and her once dull with sadness eyes glitter with hope.

Spike regains his tough guy composure and gives serious look. "Of course I'm serious. Any man should want to _kill_ for his woman. And I think this Darien fellow is pretty damn close if he broke up with you. Seems he doesn't want to commit murder." Every word that spills from the vampire's lips comes out of his ass. And Serena is eating it right up. "That's the first sign of pre-murder: denial."

The natural blonde grins. "Thank you, Spike. You've really cheered me up. Now that I am not a babbling mess, my friends might-" She notices as Spike tenses up in the middle of her spiel. "What's wrong?" Cheerfulness is replaced with worry as a tingle prickles at the back of her neck. Her blood runs cold. "W-What's behind me?"

The bleached blonde gives her a grave look. "A vampire."

. . .

Darien hardly got his words out before Buffy whips her head around in the direction of the park. "Damn," she mutters, before sprinting toward the youma's direction.

He tries to reach out and stop her, but she's too fast for his own inhuman speed. Sighing in defeat, he ducks into a nearby alley and dons his tuxedo before following suit. He's going into this battle with only a woman who claims to slay vampires. With no way to alert the scouts, no matter how pissed they were at him, he flies into the trees of the warzone.

Buffy is handling herself extremely well with her customary hand-to-hand combat. The youma is a deep purple with a woman-esque figures. Symbols in metallic silver cover her body, except for the protruding talons escaping her fingertips. The slayer moves quickly and fluidly—until the aforementioned claw pierces her forearm, apparently coated in poison. Managing a weak, last roundhouse kick, Buffy collapses in pain.

A rose flies from Darien's fingertips, stopping the youma short from a fatal blow. "To find the meaning of love, one must die at least once. This girl already knows the true meaning of love—she is of no use to kill." He jumps into the clearing, his cape fluttering behind him. "I am your opponent." He extends his cane and moves to a defensive position.

'_This girl knows the true meaning of love,'_ Darien's words echo in Buffy's head. Does she _really_ know love? Or is it just a lie she sells herself?

Her mind shows a vision of her and Angel. Then her, alone, in tears. Now, Angel cackling evilly. They have been together through good and evil. Through thick and thin. If loving somebody for the mere idea of a Prince Charming, the perfect ideal, the greater population is screwed over. This would insinuate true love has never and will never exist on the planet. What she has with Angel is not love—she's only in love with the idea.

As she makes the realization, her heart stops. If not Angel, then whom? She ignores the pain shooting up her arm, and opens her heart.

An image begins to form and she gasps. "No," she breathes, clearly upset with the choices of her heart.

. . .

Her scream hardly escapes her mouth before Serena is forced into a head-lock by the offending vamp. The monster carefully removes its hands, securing one hand tightly around her waist, the other brushing the hair away from her neck. Serena shuts her mouth and closes her eyes tightly, bracing herself for death, pissed she couldn't make amends with Darien. But the bite never comes the steel arm around her waist jerks away and the blonde's body flies forward.

"You traitor," a deep feral voice hisses. She whips her head around to find Spike squaring off against the offender. This is her chance.

Serena takes a deep breath for reassurance and clutches the brooch at her chest. "Moon Crystal Power!" She prays with all her heart that her mother from the moon, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium will Grant Serena her power away from Japan. Instantaneously a shower of pink ribbons encase her body. Her white blouse and miniskirt transform into her normal sailor outfit and her boots and gloves appear on their respective body parts. The only difference is her gold tiara, which normally encases her head, sits regally atop her head.

"Hey, Blood-Breath!" She beckons, causing the vampire to cease attack on Spike. "I can't fathom you killing anybody _any_ longer. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Her infamous speech spills easily from her lips and her face shines with determination and confidence, traits Serena seldom shows off.

Spike is taken in awe at the girl he befriended. "Bloody hell," he breathes, "I would have never believed she told the truth." He watches as the vampire scoffs at Serena.

"And you do you think you are? The Slayer?" It taunts, smiling evily.

Serena smiles right back, knowing where the monster was going. "No, I'm champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. Consider yourself Moon-dusted."

The vamp stares at Serena blankly, not understanding in the slightest. Even Spike, the over-excessive talker, is left speechless. The Sailor Scout's smile broadens as she grasps her tiara. She knows of vampire legends at least a little bit, and her Halation attack would definitely not stand a chance. "Moon Tiara, Action!"

The golden object flies the evil vampire, severing its neck in the process. The monster's body disintegrates and the tiara appears on Serena's head.

A loud clapping protrudes the area. "That was bloody _brilliant_!" Spike exclaims. "Are you sure you're not a Slayer?"

"I'm sure," she replies with a smile.

. . .

Spike. Buffy tries to shake the vampire's face out of her mind with no avail. _It's not possible_, she thinks, struggling with the idea. How could an _evil_ vampire be the object of her desires? She tries to come up with a logic, but her thoughts are interrupted by a shout of pain.

Her head shoots up, the pain in her arm completely forgotten. Darien's caught in a choke-hold. She watches in terror as his face begins to loose color. She pushes herself up and sneaks behind the purple creature.

Buffy goes over her brain, searching for a martial arts move suitable for achieving the choke hold to loosen. She gives ups and kicks it in the back of the legs. It cries out in pain and Darien escapes its death grip. The slayer moves quickly with a roundhouse kick, recuperates, and then proceeds to kick it again to where it hits the ground. Stepping on the monster's talons, Buffy grins as her hears the satisfying crack of the long nails. "That's what you get when you try to kill a friend of mine. She kicks its face. "And _that's _what you get for scratching my arm!"

"Mars Firebird, Strike!"

"Jupiter Thunder, Dragon!"

"Crescent Beam, Shower!"

"Shine Aqua, Illusion!"

The attacks of fire, electricity, light, and ice cause Buffy to jump up, barely missing the attacks. The youma crumbles under the attack, screaming as it writhes in pain. The combination they have never attempted before causes the purple monster to disintegrate. "So you've found a replacement for Serena, huh, Tuxey?" A purple-eyed girl, Sailor Mars, says snidely. "Haven't you caused enough heartbreak around here?"

Darien's previously calm stature instantly changes. "She's _not_ my girlfriend, Raye." He strides over to Buffy. "This is Buffy Summers, she's helping me about Serena."

"Bullshit," Lita, the scout dressed in green, shoots back. "I know damn well, you hate Serena. You always have! This is all a game for you!"

Buffy looks at the angry girls and her eyes widen involuntarily. "I-I'm sorry, but I am trying to help. I have a theory—"

The blue haired girl donned in blue lashes out. "Shut up, you slut!" She realizes what she said and her hand flies to her mouth. "I'm sorry," she squeaks out.

The blonde in the group, dressed in orange, smiles and pats the girl's back. "No need to apologize, Ames. She totally deserved it!"

"I'm sorry, but you have no right to speak about me like you are doing!" Buffy exclaims hotly. Her hazel eyes flash a lightening green. "I've been through a hell of a day, with being taken out of California and ending up here, and all you girls think I'm some whore trying to take advantage of your prince!"

The girls gasp in unison. "How did you know about Mamoru?" Mina, the orange soldier, demands. "Nobody except us knows that!"

"That's not the point!" Buffy shouts, the girls go silent. "Someone was trying to get into Darien's mind and succeeded. It's all okay now." She thinks of the blonde vampire back at home, realizing she _does_ indeed feel at least _something_ that isn't hate toward him. "It's all okay now."

. . .

A man of the name of Giles pulls a woman into his apartment. She's clearly struggling, but his years of vampire slaying without the slayer built his muscle gives him the upper hand over the demon. "How do I turn this back to the _real _world?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anya deadpans, her eyes telling the story. They glance down to the jewel around her neck at lightning speed. "This is the real world."

Giles caught her action, he snatches the necklace, terror crossing the demon's face. "Cordelia told me what happened, and _now_ I can turn this back."

Anya smiles wickedly. "How do you know it's any better than this _wonderful_ world?"

He has a grim face as he pushes her away from his desk. He drops the necklace on top of the wooden fixture and grabs one of the weapons on the desk. A mallet. "Because it has to be," he whispers to himself. Then as fast as possible, before the approaching demon could grab her necklace back.

And in a flash of white—life returns.

. . .

Serena and Spike walk side-by-side mindlessly around Sunnydale. Just talking. Soon, they end up back at the high school—where Serena ended up in the town of the Hellmouth in the first place. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Spike asks nervously, doubting the previous conversation.

"If this Buffy is half of the girl you told me, she'll melt into a little puddle," Serena re-assures. "This is my most elaborate plan since Raye and Chad!"

The vampire's face twists in confusion. "Who?"

Serena smiles, thinking of the fire scout. "Just friends of mine." She pauses and looks into the night sky with a scattering of twinkling stars. "I wish you well, Spike. I hope you get the girl!"

Mere seconds after the words spill from her mouth, a blinding white light envelops Serena. She knows she's coming home. And as soon as the light came, it's gone. Along with Serena.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Spike whispers, looking up at the sky.

. . .

The gaggle of girls and Darien walk around the Juuban shopping center, talking with Buffy.

"So vampires actually exist?"

"What do they act like?"

"Are any of them hot?"

The latter of the questions came from Lita, the boy-obsessed one. Well, her and Mina are both boy-obsessed, but Mina is still in a daze. Her princess isn't with her. She feels useless as the leader of the princess's defense system.

Buffy's cheeks flare with embarrassment. "Maybe a few," she squeaks, finally admitting the truth about her used-to-be enemy. Lita dog-whistles with appreciation.

"Maybe if I can't find a mortal boy, maybe I should try out the immortal variety!" She laughs. Her friends roll their eyes and Buffy shifts her eyes around uncomfortably.

The group reaches the area of where Buffy came into Japan, but only the Slayer knew that fact. She looks into the sky and knows her stay is just about over. "Darien, can I talk to you alone?"

The girls all look at each-other, wondering what Buffy possibly had to say that they couldn't hear. But Darien nods and walks a few paces beyond the scouts. "What's up?"

"Before I go back, I wanted to let you know I hope things go back to normal with your Serena." Buffy says in a small voice, hardly looking at the man in front of her. She could only hope she and her newly-found love of Spike might end up _that_ devoted to each-other.

Darien's face breaks into a smile. "Thank you, Buffy. Without you, I might have permanently broke my Serena's heart." He looks curiously into her hazel eyes, and finds something. "And I with you good luck with that vampire of yours."

Buffy's head snaps up and her face flushes. "H-how did you know?"

"Magic." He says simply, his smile broadening.

Before either of them could continue, a flash of light falls down upon Buffy. The slayer welcomes the warmth of the light and allows herself to be taken back to Sunnydale.

. . .

Spike's still looking into the sky when another light permeates the night. The first thing he picks up is the familiar smell of Buffy. His heart stops—theoretically. The next thing he knows, the blonde is in his arms, breathing heavily. "Slay—"He stops himself. "Buffy?"

She looks up, her hazel eyes meeting his cobalt ones. "Spike," she breathes. Without giving either of them enough time to think, she reaches her head up and touches his lips with her own.

Spike pulls away, his gaze questioning. "What?"

But Buffy just smiles. "Shhh," she tells him. "Just accept it." And once again, she kisses him—but this time he kisses her back. Both of them with smiles on their faces.

. . .

Darien's just about to re-join Serena's friends when another flash of light comes into his vision. And his heart pounding tells him one thing: It's his princess. His arms shoot out, and the blonde falls into his arms. The girls gasp, and surround the duo. Serena's bright blue eyes open to the dark ones of Darien. "Dare?"

He smiles instantly, and leans down to kiss her. He leaves a butterfly kiss on her lips before his lips go toward her ear. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you," he whispers, all his emotion channeling into his words.

Serena smiles and brings her own mouth to Darien's ear. "And I forgive you." And with that, the lovers embrace, kissing with all the passion missing during the break-up.

Until Raye coughs loudly. "Get a room, you two!"

And everybody laughs, glad the relationship was rekindled.

. . .

**A/N: And it's done! This is also dedicated to my friend Kaytte. Who hates crossovers and the word 'moist.'**

I apologize for any character being OOC. 

**I DO NOT own Buffy or Sailor Moon!**


End file.
